1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method which uses newly separated lactic acid bacteria to ferment soy milk or processed and controlled (treatment such as sterilization, deodorization, constituent control, etc.) soy milk to produce yogurt like food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technologies for using lactic acid bacteria to ferment soy milk have been widely known but a few of them have now been put to practical use. The greatest reason is that in lactic acid bacteria heretofore used for fermented soup, lactic acid bacteria beverages, etc. lactic acid in soy milk is less produced and therefore, auxiliary coagulant, stabilizer or souring materal need to be added, as a consequence of which process of manufacture becomes complicated and flavor and taste are deteriorated.